


The Mother's Day

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell scowled and stood by his mother's grave for what seemed like hours. He looked back before Kara approached him and frowned. ''I'll be fine, Kara.'' His sad smile formed.





	The Mother's Day

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell scowled and stood by his mother's grave for what seemed like hours. He looked back before Kara approached him and frowned. ''I'll be fine, Kara.'' His sad smile formed.

''It's time for lunch,'' Kara said. She and Amos went to a farm. They were in a kitchen before they sat near a table. Their eyes were on Martha Kent while she placed food in front of them. Kara smiled with Amos. ''Thanks,'' she said to Martha.

Another scowl appeared on the preacher's face. He turned to Martha. He struggled to prevent tears from forming in his eyes. Just like his mother, he knew Martha wasn't going to always be with him. Amos still scowled. He didn't look forward to eventually visiting the old woman's grave.

THE END


End file.
